


We'll Laugh About This Later

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Series: Counted and Carefully Saved [3]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Pooch needs some help, and man, does it turn into a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Laugh About This Later

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) in response to [this prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/25795.html?thread=1195459&format=light#cmt1195459):
> 
>  _How awkward when playing with glue  
>  To suddenly find out that you  
> Have stuck nice and tight  
> Your left hand to your right  
> In a permanent how-do-you-do!_  
> ~ "How awkward when playing with glue" by Constance Levy

"Wait." Jensen stops typing, so he can pay attention to what Pooch is saying, 'cause— "You did what?"

"Not a word, Jensen. _Not a word_. Just come home and help me out."

Jensen's trying really, _really_ hard not to snicker over the phone. "Why can't, uh, Jo help you out? Or Cougar?"

"They went out."

Jensen drops his feet to the floor, his chair popping upright when he straightens. "You don't have Jamaar with you, do you?"

"No. He's with Jolene and Cougar."

Jensen returns to sort of, kind of _no_ t-laughing and leans back in his chair. "So what did you do again?"

"Jensen!"

"Okay, okay, chill, man. I'll talk to the boss and help you out." He shakes his head as he shuts down his work station, his cell wedged between his ear and shoulder. "But I gotta tell you, Pooch, I thought you were a little smoother than that. _Hey_ , so did you have to dial with your tongue or something?"

There's a fumbling sort of sound, and then Pooch's voice is muffled, which means he either threw the phone or tried to hang up and didn't push the button hard enough. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this. I _knew_ this was gonna happen."

Jensen can't help but grin, and he kind of wishes he wasn't at work right now, so he can take a few jabs at the helpless guy. All in love, of course, because Pooch gluing his hands together is too unbelievable to be true. "I'm just sayin', Pooch, that if you wanted to _explore_ some, you know, _things_ , like bedroom-variety _toys_ sort of things, it's really safer if you've got one of us around."

Pooch's voice gets louder, which probably means he realizes the radio is live. "I hate you."

"Love you, too," Jensen laughs. "I'll be home ETA fifteen minutes."

Jensen flags down his boss, expression cleared of any funny business and goes for the deep, somber look of a soldier with a mission. "I need to take off. Something came up at home."

His boss gives him the look that most bosses do, that 'are you shitting me?' look of disapproval, but Jensen plays it off _easy_ , even though it's damn hard not to snicker when he adds, "Family emergency," to his excuse.

He laughs the whole way home, so he can get it out of his system, and then strolls through the door. And no, it's still pretty funny, seeing Pooch on the couch.

"So—"

"Not. Another. Word."

Jensen holds up his hands and doesn't say a word. At least not until Jolene and Cougar get home, because it's just one of those stories that have to be shared.


End file.
